Stand and Watch
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: When Brennan is killed when her car is run off the road the team must try to find her killer while avoiding becoming their next victim. All the while Brennan has to watch them and try to protect them. How is she protecting them? How does everyone cope? Why was Brennan killed? Who is trying to kill the Squints and Booth where will they strike next? please R/R Thanks in advanced.
1. Cam's dream

Disclaimer I do not own Bones or any characters you may recognize

"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." ― Dr. Seuss

Cam's POV

It happens quickly one second I'm talking to Brennan then I hear a deep, loud thump vibrating across the Jeffersonian. I hear Brennan yell my name and feel a shove to my entire upper body, as she uses her entire body weight to push me. As I hear crumbling sound, I turn around to see Brennan under large chunks of concrete, barely breathing and fading in and out of consciousness. I try to stand to help her but, my legs won't support my weight and, I fall to the rubble-laden ground. Then, it finally dawns on me what happened. The thump-like sound was an explosion in our lab, a bigger one than could ever be caused by accident. Someone put a bomb in the Jeffersonian and Doctor Brennan pushed me out of the way. She saved me and now I needed to help her. Using all of the strength left in my body, I crawled over to her and tried to lift as much of the rubble off her as possible. I stop when I'm out of energy and breath, but still trying and she uses what looks to be a majority of her remaining health to lift up her arm and, puts it on my arm. "You can't lift it, no one can" she says

I immediately respond with a quick " Don't worry you gonna be fine" the tears running down my face depict my lack of faith in what I was actually saying but I was trying in vain to keep her awake and fighting

"Hey, don't cry I knew what I was doing I knew the odds and I did it anyway, this is not your fault." She says like she's telling me cause of death like so many times before

"Damn it Brennan what the hell were you thinking?" I force out between tears

She doesn't answer my question she just forces out gasping "It was a pleasure working with you, Cam." finishing just as her arm goes limp,I will soon find out that those were her last words. I attempt to shake her awake with out disturbing the pile to much or her bloody and bruised body the tears still streaming down my cheeks and raining off the end of my chin

The paramedics then start to run in, one stops in front of me checking _my_ vitals, which I find incredibly stupid I mean, I'm fine, as the rest start to move the crushing concrete off of Brennan. it seems to take forever but in reality I know it was probably ten minutes, tops it looked like the majority of the ceiling had been relocated by the bomb to this floor and quite a bit landed on or close to Brennan as they're moving the last piece of rubble off her and start moving her on to the gurney and recording her vitals I see many cuts and contusions I hear them say words to each other that I really wish I didn't know what could happen because of them like tachycardia and concussion along with ribs piercing the cardiac muscle, lungs and spleen. they start moving us to the ambulances we're put into separate ones and driven to the hospital.

When we get to the hospital they have a resident stitch up my leg and load me up with antibiotics and push Brennan into surgery within three minutes of her ambulance arriving and I ask if I can make a couple calls. The resident who stitched me up comes up and tells me that I can leave the emergency room. So I get the papers I need to sign my self out and after being asked if I know Brennan the papers to sign her in. I then limp to the waiting room I go to my contacts and first call Angela

"Hey, Cam, we got a case?" I can hear the sleepiness in her voice

"No, you and Hodgins need to get to Washington memorial hospital, there was a accident and Brennan's hurt, badly, she's in surgery"

I hear her moving around the room "K, we'll be there as soon as possible."

The phone calls with Sweets and Booth are nearly identical. after all the phone calls are done I quickly text Michelle that I may not be home tonight and that I'll explain tomorrow, knowing that I probably won't be at work tomorrow by the time I'm done Hodgins and Angela are there and I am almost finished with the paperwork for Brennan. Sweets and Booth both arrive shortly after. Too soon we hear "Family of Doctor Brennan" we all stand Booth in front of us all "I'm sorry but, despite our best efforts her injuries and blood loss were to severe, she arrested on the table and we were unable to bring her back." The surgeon says with a detached voice once he finishes we are all looking at him in disbelief then tears start to fall out of Angela's eyes and she says in a broken voice "She should've been safe. She should've been on the other side of the world." I feel a stab of overwhelming guilt Angela was right she shouldn't have been under the rubble she was there because of me. She shouldn't have been at the Jeffersonian or in D.C. or even the country she was here because of me none of them were all of this was because of me. That phrase was running around my head, because of me. Because of me. Dead because of me. Grieving because of me. Without partner, colleague and, friend because of me. Dead because of me.

I then hear a ringing

Ring

Ring

Ring

Only then do I figure out it's my phone

My real phone

It was a dream

A nightmare

"Dr. Saroyan" I answer trying to sound awake

There was a body found. Of course.

"Yes my team will be there as soon as possible"

What the hell did that dream mean?

NO! Don't go down that path Cam

I attempt to shake the thoughts and dream from my brain and call Brennan and Hodgins to tell them about the case

It was just a dream after all.

Now if I could only convince myself of that, then my chest wouldn't feel like it was made of lead and my heart a hammer thumping fast.

_This_ was going to be a _very_ long day.

If only I knew how it would end up.


	2. Hodgins thoughts and Brennan's sacrifice

A/N- New chapter I know it' kind of short but it was written, bata checked and posted in under 72 hours got to love weekends nothing to do but write. Also thank you for all the positive response the first chapter got.

"The mark of a good action is that it appears inevitable in retrospect."-Robert Louis Stevenson

Hodgins P.O.V.

Dr. Brennan and Booth arrive in different cars. Just like they had for most cases since we came back from the "'far flung corners of the globe'". Or even the last few before they left. Not one of us saw the van park down the street or, perhaps I should revise that statement none of us but the one who always knows everything involving the lab or those of us who work in it. She kept her eyes flashing to the edge of her peripheral vision, not often enough to notice at the time but, now, everything sticks out vividly like a movie playing on repeat in front of my eyes unending, always the same. The body it's self was relatively uninteresting

Male

John Doe

Caucasian

Late 30's to early 40's

Dead at least a week

Likely because of the bashed in skull. But you never know

Like a hundred or more other cases we had done before. After Brennan is done examining the bones she gets up and tells us she can't tell us anymore until it gets to the Jeffersonian. Cam looks like she is going to ask something but decides against it at the last moment I wonder what's up with her, she has been jumpy since we got here and, once Brennan got here she watched her closer then I've ever seen her watch her at any crime scene in the entire seven or so years she has worked with us. I shrug it off and try to ascertain time of death. Little do I know in less then two hours that will be the last thing on my mind. Brennan tells something to Booth and Cam she then walks to her car gets in and drives slowly away, probably to get to the Jeffersonian before the body. I'll tell her time of death there.

If only.

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSa WSaWSaW

Brennan's P.O.V.

I tell Booth and Cam that I'm going to head back to the Jeffersonian. A blatant lie but, they don't have to know that, I keep telling myself. As I drive off I let my eyes flicker back to them and, I see the dark van following me as I leave. I've seen the same vehicle and the people inside it following not just me but, all of us. I've seen them act in the same way, many of the killers we caught, moving swiftly with purpose and, they have bulges in their coat pocket with their hand always ready to grab the bulge it doesn't take someone with my IQ to figure out what what their most likely up to.

So let's see what they do when they have the chance without anyone else to notice.

I told Booth I was going to the Jeffersonian I didn't say how I was going to get there. The only lie I _may _have told them was when I said "see you later" before I left.

I'm jerked from my thoughts as I hear a sound I know from my time ID-ing bodies in war zones gun fire and the bullets piercing my car I feel one hit my leg then another hit my chest both of which hurt a great deal not surprisingly however, as it was not my first time getting shot I was able to keep the majority of my brain focused on driving so my car didn't run anyone over. I kept my dominant right hand on the wheel and, my left trying fruitlessly to to stop the blood from leaving my body from the bullet hole. I see them start to speed up to get right up beside me and, he rams he car into mine once, twice, three times, before I can't get anymore traction to swerve and, my car flips off of the road and ends up upside down.

As it flips I feel my head hit the steering wheel quite hard making staying awake, an already difficult feat, almost impossible and, when the airbags go off it puts great force on my ribs and head it becomes even more so. I fight passing out. As I'm in and out of consciousness I hear tires squealing and driving away. then nothing, then footsteps and people yelling I pick out one voice calling emergency services. I hope everyone else is ok is my last thought before I give in to the blackness. My body is left limp dangling with just the seat belt holding it in place.

That's it for now

see you later

beckettlovescastlealways


	3. The Squints waiting

**A/N thank you to all who have read my story as well as those who favorited it put it on alert or reviewed**

* * *

**And I bless the day I met you**

**And I thank God that He let you**

**Lay beside me for a moment that lives on**

**And the good news is I'm better**

**For the time we spent together**

**And the bad news is you're gone**

* * *

3rd person POV

"What do we got?" Asked the trauma surgeon

"ID has her as Dr. Temperance Brennan, age 36 shot then run off the road multiple rounds of v-tech flat lined for 2 minutes tachy at 109 BP 150/96 intubated in the field." yells the paramedic to be heard over the ambulance

"Ok page general, ortho, neuro, and cardio and, find her next of kin please." the surgeon tells the nurse

"Right away doctor" as she turns to do as told

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Booth's POV

Where is she? Is the thought passing though my head repeatedly I'm worried I try to calculate in my head she left twenty minuets before us even on the off chance that her GPS was wrong about the path with the least traffic fifty minuets for a trip that usually Takes no more than fifteen there was something wrong I could see it on all the others faces they were worried to Hodgins kept coming out with the tinniest detail just to have a clear view of the sliding door. Angela was standing supposedly waiting for Cam to be done but she just about never stayed on the platform longer then she had to. Cam was stoping working every thirty seconds to see if the sliding door had opened to see if the anthropologist had appeared. All of us were worried but it was almost complete silence if one were to walk into the medical/legal lab at the Jeffersonian at this moment the would almost assume that they all left for the day. The thick silence hanging around the lab was only broken when my phone rang, with the call that would change all of our lives forever."

Ring

Ring

Ring

Agent Booth's phone

"Hello agent Booth this is George Washington Memorial hospital calling because your listed as Temperance Brennan's next of kin"

"What's this about?" I said trying to keep my face neutral because everyone was watching and I really did not want to worry them needlessly but my gut in combination with the origin with this call told me that I shouldn't be worried about what I perceived as inevitable

"Dr. Brennan was shot and ran off the road she's in surgery you need to get her as soon as possible." I feel my face pale and the already palpable tension in the room mount even higher

"Ok, I'll be there within the hour."

"We will be able to give you more details then."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye, Agent Booth."

I shut the phone and motion to Angela, Cam and, Hodgins to follow me as I walk to my partner's office so the rest of the Jeffersonian won't know until they have to

"What is it Seeley?" Cam asks as soon as the door clicks shut

I measure my words before I speak all I know for sure is that Bones is in surgery after her car was ran off the road nothing more "Bones's car was ran off the road," cue worried looks increasing exponentially " she's in surgery now they didn't tell me much on the phone but her odds sounded iffy at best." tears are forming in the girls' eyes and Hodgins looks lost and almost dazed I understand why, The Dr. Brennan seems invincible the fact that she could be dying is impossible to wrap any of our minds around but it's happening, unbelievably.

We have several minutes of thick, heavy silence until "which hospital?" We all turn to Angela as soon as she broke the silence

"George Washington Memorial"

"We need to go there, now"

"Ok, Let's go." I say as we all grab our keys and quickly get to our cars and drive quickly to the hospital I look at the clock and almost laugh it's 3:39 I've only been up for an hour or two and I've spent almost all of it in the car or waiting add that to a late night last night and Brennan getting hurt and I'm in for a extraordinarily loooooooooong day.

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Brennan's POV

I'm driven to the hospital in the ambulance or so I assume I don't regain conscious until I'm already in the emergency room surrounded by doctors and nurses

"Two units saline and a unit of packed cells" one of them yells

"Yes, doctor" says a second voice

My vision starts to go black around the edges and it slowly creeps in closer and closer to complete blackness

The voices start to sound far away like their source is under water the last thing I hear before I can't is the first voice saying that they need to get me to surgery

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Cam's POV

Twenty-three minutes and 43 seconds

That's how long it takes to get from the medical legal lab at the Jeffersonian institution to George Washington Memorial hospital's surgical wing's waiting room

Add nineteen minutes till we get any information and you know it's gonna be a long day

Awhile later two hours of near complete silence is broken by a "what time is it" from Hodgins

"5:37" is the automatic response from myself

"Sweets should be up, one of us needs to call him, he should know"

I will I say without second thought it would give me a chance to do something other then think about the worse case scenarios bouncing through out my head I press the speed dial number for Sweets and wait for him to answer

"Dr Sweets" I hear through the psychiatrist's half awake voice is hear through the phone

"Sweets, Brennan was ran off the road she's in surgery now her chances aren't very good."

"What hospital?" he questions I can hear him fumbling around trying to get ready

"George Washington Memorial"

"I'll be there within the next half hour"

"Ok and, Sweets be careful"

"See you in half an hour"

We both hang up

"He's on his way" I said in a voice barely above a whisper we all slowly go back to our own worlds

Ten minutes or so later Sweets slowly walked into the room "what happened" he whispered as he sat beside me

"Brennan left the crime scene before all of us. Someone shot at her car and then ran her car off the road she flipped three times, injuring her head braking a majority of her ribs she lost at least 5 pints of blood and, just about none of her internal organs are not punctured or ruptured or bruised in some way, shape, or form." I tell him trying to say it like I would if it wasn't one of my friends. One of my family. However my voice brakes half way through telling him.

"Wow. chances?" He asks faintly

"Realistically? 15% or so." I say still trying to believe it myself

"Damn it."

We all fall back into silent worry I can see how everyones reacting he's never keeping his hands in one place for very long. Angela head resting on her husband's shoulder with a think trail of tears on her face. Sweets had gotten up and started pacing. Booth is sitting hands interlocked going from looking down with his eyes closed praying to staring blankly at the wall.

Finally the doctor comes out

"Friends and family of Dr. Temperance Brennan"

We all stand but only Sweets has enough strength to ask what we all want to know but fear the answer "How is she?"

"Dr. Brennan's lungs were punctured her aorta was nicked by one of the bullets she hit her head in many places as her car rolled this caused minor hemorrhaging we had to remove about two thirds of her liver a portion of her left lung and her right kidney and her spleen but, She's alive however, the next 48 hours are critical but, baring any complications, she is in a medically induced coma to give her body a better chance of healing. She's in the ICU. Room 436 she can have two visitors at a time."

"Thank you doctor" I say

She's alive

Now she just has to stay that way.

Knock on wood.

* * *

please review thank you for reading


	4. It just keeps getting better (sarcasm)

Thank you for still reading my story sorry for not getting this up on Sunday but it's the end of the quarter at school and my teachers are really cracking down on all of us add that to being sick and the fact that this is the longest chapter so far and I'm actually surprised I'm getting it out only a day late.

* * *

**_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend til you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, yeah, then you stand  
Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place, yeah_**

* * *

Sweets POV

When the doctor leaves we all breath a sigh of relief "she's alive." sighs Hodgins

"Hodgins, Angela, Sweets can I talk to you please," Cam says after a moment of silence the three of us nod yes "Seeley go ahead we will only be a few minutes"

"What is it Cam?" Angela asks

"Do you guys want to work this case?" She jumps strait to the point

"What do you mean?" Is said by the three of us nearly in perfect sync

"Since Dr. Brennan contracts out to the FBI and, it happened on federal land the FBI has point on this. They told me in a call that we can work this case if we could be as objective as expected of us. I told them I had to talk to my team and see what they thought because if this goes the way we want it to my use in the investigation will be minimal." She recaps quickly finishing with the thought that's hanging over all of our heads the will she _stay_ alive

"Why ask me" I ask

"They said you had final say on this; Booth will not the head agent on the case he's too close he will be involved but Agent Perotta will take lead." She said carefully weighing each word

"Ok but you get to tell Booth he's not taking point" I accept the terms and the why the FBI gave but I'd rather not be in the room when Booth found out

"Ok, Angela, Hodgins?"

"We want to do the case. however if things take a turn for the worse will we be able to work this case?" He said I could hear the unasked question in between his words quite clearly an 'are you ok to work this case if she dies?'

Cam seemed to hear it as well that's the only reason I can guess for the lingering pause after his question and the emotions playing over Cam's face she was trying to figure out if she _could_ do an autopsy on a friend. After what feels like an eternity of silence she answers her voice shakier but more sure then I've ever heard her "Yes we will do it for Doctor Brennan baring the FBI taking it from us this case is ours." She says but I can see the thought terrifies the day lights out of her but for Brennan for any of them she would do almost anything they all have an undying loyalty to each other.

The end of her sentence also means the end of the conversation we all slowly start walking to the elevator Hodgins presses the button for floor 4, the ICU, the unspoken thought between all of us has all of us walk down to the waiting room for this floor and give Booth time with his partner. We end up sitting close enough together that one would assume that we were all one group but, far enough that we could all be in our own world. We sit like that for ten minutes or so the loudest, heaviest, most unbearable silence I have ever been in the room with settles around us until Booth comes out. Then, Angela goes in although the doctor said we could go in two at a time it seems that silently we all agreed to go in at once. Once Angela's footsteps fade we fall back to silence.

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Angela's POV

Room 436, it's right by the nurses station and, it has a completely glass wall and, door and if you changed those two things I could almost pretend it's not intensive care, that my best friend is not hanging to life by a thread.

When I enter the room I immediately see Brennan in the bed that's in the center of the room encompassed by machines all making some sort of noise keeping her alive or telling the doctors that she is.

The anthropologist herself looks pale she has her forehead has a cut starting at the hair line above her right eye and ending just above her right eyebrow she has a tube down her throat a cast starting at her right shoulder and ending around her palm telling me she broke multiple bones on that hand her other wrist has a brace she has multiple IV's in that arm and on the tip of her middle finger there is a clip I know gives some kind of reading oxygen in the blob if I remember correctly. Her right leg is angled in a way I can clearly see it too was put in a cast.

At the foot of the bed has her medical chart hanging on to the bed. As I walk to the center of the room I move the chair that is close to the wall to the edge of her bed I grab her hand that's not in a cast and slowly do circles with my thumb. Her hand is hot better then cold I think; cold means dead.

"Sweetie…" I pause the words not wanting to come to my mouth "what the hell happened I don't know what Booth said or what you were thinking or doing, you were farther away from the Jeffersonian than we were at the crime scene, but we _all _need you. We need you to keep fighting, keep breathing, and get better. Booth's terrified of you dying. Hodgins is lost I mean you shouldn't be here none of us should we should be working the case that we got you and Booth should be bickering over the bones over you picked for today but, you saw something that's why you left so quickly at the scene. what was it? Is that why your here?"

I pause trying to regain some sort of composure some where during my speaking the tears that seemed to have almost stopped started harder then ever

"Sweets is trying to stay calm but he's close to breaking. Cam, I think Cam feels like its her fault. And me… I'm… I keep having the look on your face before you left playing repeatedly the more I look at it the more I think you were ten steps ahead of us all like usual and, knew this or, something like this was going to happen. Sweetie just wake up, please." I beg to my unconscious friend in the bed

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Cam's POV

When Angela comes back the tear tracks down her face are more noticeable that they have been all day Hodgins goes next I think he wants to get to the lab soon do we can catch the son-of-a-bitch that did this to her. after ten minutes or so he comes out looking forlorn and defeated but at the same time ready to do whatever it takes. I let Sweets go before me because I honestly am not ready but when he asks I tell him that the rest of them are needed on the case as-of-this-point I'm not and I don't tell him but I think 'I really hope that holds true for the next few days and weeks' in my head.

When Sweets comes out l slowly walk as I get close it feels like my stomach is filled with cement and, tieing in knots at the same time . I turn into her room and feel the wind almost get knocked out of me the normally strong and sure anthropologist is clearly hanging on to life by the skin of her teeth. Her chest seems to be going too fast, I make a note but also wrote it off. I grab the chair near the bed and grab her less hurt hand her face seems to almost be twisted in pain and her skin seems red hot I finally look up and, her moniter and see her heart rate is at 99 beats per minute and her breaths are at 37. I'm terrified at what that coupled with her temperature could mean I look at the reading at the bottom of the screen 103.4 degrees Fahrenheit. I know it could be something minor but I have a feeling that it's not, all these reading and coupled with her recent surgery. I can't stop my thoughts to going to what those _could_ mean, sepsis, the infection could hit her blood stream as soon as an hour or two after surgery. Just then the nurse comes in doing 10 o'clock rounds she looks at her vitals and notices what I had noticed and pages her doctor

When he gets there he, looks at me and asks " has she been to any developing countries?"

"India, the Maluku islands just over two months ago."

It looks like she got a minor infection from a cut on her abdomen while there and the bullets, and car wreck combined with the surgery near that location caused it to spread to the blood stream, we'll need to run some tests but it looks like it may be sepsis or, blood poisoning.

God damn it.

* * *

My birthday's coming up but I will have a new chapter up before then but can you please give me a early birthday present and tell me what you think in a review.


	5. More Surgery and The End

Thank you to those still reading my story. I have mayn't ideas for the next few chapters. Should have the next up within the week. Thank you to the people who took the time to review or favorite/follow me or this story.

* * *

**_I've had my moments,_**

**_ days in the sun_**

**_Moments I was second to none_**

**_Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do_**

**_And memories like a coat so warm_**

**_A cold wind can't get through_**

**_Lookin' at me now you might not know it_**

**_But I've had my moments_**

* * *

Cam's POV

Sweets is pacing the length of the room. Angela has her leg bouncing up and down. Booth is flipping his chip between his fingers and, Hodgins is moving a pencil with the Jeffersonian's logo on it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. All different ways of distracting one's self from the realities that because of working with the dead all the time we know all too well. I can't do anything to distract me because I keep seeing the look that passed across her face, pain, pure pain. We're all experts in our fields when you need the best you call us but not one of us can help her.

Finally Brennan's Doctor, Dr. Wright or Walker or something, who was doing the testing to confirm that she has Septicemia and what stage it's in

"Agent Booth?" Booth steps forward, "We confirmed that Dr. Brennan does have sepsis we gave her some broad spectrum antibiotics however her white blood cell count is low as well as her platelet count and her oxygen level this implies her organs are failing. We are doing a CT scan to attempt to find what one and she may need another surgery we are also going to put her on a oxygen flow to help her lungs."

"Is she even strong enough for another surgery so soon?" Hodgins asks what we are all thinking

"We will have to wait at least twelve hours of her being in stable condition to even have odds good enough to do it."

"And, in that time she could go into septic-shock and die." I state

"Yes." The Doctor answers calmly

"Thank you, Doctor" says Booth although that's right on up there with all the things making this day worse and worse

"I'll be back to check on her soon." The doctor says as a couple nurses bring Brennan back to the room.

Now we get to wait and hope that she doesn't die before the surgery so we can worry about her dying on the table or after the surgery.

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

10 hours later

"Her stats are stable and strong enough to go in and remove the failing organ from her abdomen." the doctor says

"How long should you be?" questions Sweets

"An hour or two baring any complications." He states

Great more waiting.

Now I remember why I became a doctor then I wouldn't have to wait

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Two hours and thirty minutes later

They were almost done with the surgery

I was the last one here Booth got a call from Rebecca about a hour ago asking him if he could watch Parker for the next couple days. After promising to call when she got out Sweets left shortly followed by Hodgins and Angela because Angela couldn't sleep in the chairs and she needs to sleep at least a little being pregnant and Mitchell is at a friends so I agreed to stay with Brennan tonight

The doctor comes out and immediately looks for our group I stand and look to him trying to read the look in his eyes but before I can get much he begins talking

"The surgery went well we were able to excise one of the organs that was failing slowing the sepsis is now slowed a little but it still in her however. When she was in surgery she flatlined we got her back, after three minutes but, her body had been put through the ringer it almost wasn't _if_ she flatlined again it is _when_ and if we can get her back again. "

"Is she still in the same room as before?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

I walk down the hallway back to her room but I feel like no matter how fast I walk I'm not getting anywhere but I must be because I was finally at her room

She looks even worse than before the little color she had before the operation was now gone. I grab my cell phone and scroll down my contacts knowing Booth had Parker I just texted him so as not to wake Parker

'she's out of OR. Alive but not conscious '

I then call Hodgins

-"Hey, Cam."- He slurs sounding half asleep

"Hodgins, she's out of surgery"

-"What are her stats?" he asks more awake now-

"BP's still high 144 over 92 but it seems to be going down a little heart rate is 89 beats per minute should be a little slower but if it hits 90 or higher is when it will worry the doctor temp is still high and her blood oxygen is still low." I said looking at the monitor

-"Ok I'll tell Ange that she's out but not out of the woods."-

"Not even close, they think she may go further into respiratory failure or septic shock before the night is done."I say heavily

-"What do you think? Knowing her and, how much of a fighter she is."

"The odds aren't good Hodgins. However she seems to often be part of the group with the slimmest chances."

-"Keep me posted, please."-

"Will do."

We hang up almost at the same time now to call Sweets

-"Dr. Sweets"- he answers with a yawn

"Hey Sweets, she's out" I cut strait to the point

-"That's good"-

"She's still in the ICU but they are trying to slow the sepsis"

-"Ok I'll be there first thing tomorrow. Then, I'll start helping look through the suspects."-

"Ok see you then. I'll keep you posted."

-"Get some sleep Dr. Saroyan"-

"You too Dr. Sweets"

-"I'm too worried to close my eyes."-

"So am I."

And with that I hang up. I see that Seeley had texted me back

/'great that's good'/

I don't bother trying to text him back it's after midnight.

" Dr. Brennan we really need you to pull through. I know you've probably heard it many times today or, well, yesterday but Booth may say your not but your the glue that holds this odd-ball of a family together and if you leave everything will break. We all need you. So just keep fighting. You're not alone in this fight but, we still need you. So. Just wake up. Please." I whisper to her before grabbing her hand and although I could count the few times we had held hands or hugged on both hands it felt familiar and comfortable I may have imagined it but her face almost seemed to unclench from the look she had on previously.

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

About an hour later I relished I must have dosed off in the chair I look up to see her monitor her heart beats to fast and her blood pressure is plummeting. I press the nurse call button on her bed. They get there in under a minute two if them page Dr. Warner say the older one to the younger one. Then her heart beat starts to go faster and faster.

beep beep beep beep

Then one steady beep

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Dammit," she hits a blue button at the head of the bed

"Code blue, 4th floor" is repeated over the loud speaker

"Get me a crash cart" she yells

"They come running in" a doctor I've seen a few times on the floor is running it they start chest compressions and put a air pumping mask over her face. CPR.

"Charge to 200."

Whirl

"Charged"

"Clear"

Thump

Beep

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"No response"

They resume CPR

"Push one of lidocaine and charge to 300"

Whirl

"Charged"

"Clear"

Thump

Beep

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Still no response"

"Charge to 360"

Whirl

"Charged"

"Clear"

Thump

Beep

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

He sets the paddles down and looks at his watch

"Time of death 1:32" he says as he leaves the room.

* * *

Don't shoot me I promise that this story will not be completely void of Brennan.

release review even if it's to tell me that I shouldn't have killed her.

Until the next chapter

beckettlovescastlealways


	6. Past Present (Repeat)

Thank you for sticking with me this far. Sorry about the end of last chapter but it seemed to be a good place to end. In other news yesterday was my birthday so in six months I'm able to learn how to drive. Yay. But this is my birthday present to you. Thank you for reading.

* * *

If I had only known

I'd never hear your voice again

I'd memorize each thing you ever said

And on those lonely nights

I could think of them once more

Keep your words alive inside my head

If I had only known

I'd never hear your voice again

* * *

Cam's POV

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

….…Ten days previously…

Brennan was leaning over our most recent case the flesh long since removed.

She's rebuilding the skull that got crushed.

It's nearing midnight,

I stayed late waiting for some test to be done and my paper work had been piling up.

I haven't seen her stay late for the last two or three years.

Seeley normally stopped her from doing so but, he has Hannah now. He has no time for us Squint or so he says. But I know Seeley and he's just trying to make Brennan jealous

it's taking it's toll on all of us but none more so then Dr. Brennan.

I can tell she hasn't slept much recently against my better judgement I go talk to her to see if she is leaving anytime soon or at all she only pauses her reconstruction for a split second when my card causes the familiar beep when one of us goes on to the platform "Dr. Brennan." I say breaking the silence surrounding the lab

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan." She mumbles acknowledges me but, still not looking up from her skull

"You know the skull will be here in the morning," I whisper gently seeing and now hearing how tired she is "you don't need to do it tonight."

Her head snaps up I see the now ever-present bags under her eyes as she begins speaking "Yes I do," she quickly replied "I don't want to let the case fall apart on account of my desires. The team can't be affected because of my selfishness." when she finished talking she turned back to her bones

I flinch internally at her comment when I blamed her a handful of weeks ago for the breaking up of the team I had later realized that it wasn't just her fault but, the words were still out there. Even if people call her a cold-fish or unfeeling those of us who worked with her knew different. I had forgotten that I had been a little happy 'finally something to get under her skin' and a sign that i was, a flash of pain on her face just before I left. Now I get to pay for it. "Brennan," I sighed before stoping I couldn't figure out how to continue

"What do you want Cam, I have work to do." She spits out venomously I haven't had her this mad at me in years

"No, you need to go home and sleep. Your gonna burn yourself out if you keep going like this." I say she had been here really late every night this week or not even going home except to change once or twice now I had no idea if her staying here was my fault or she was trying to get me to leave either way I wasn't leaving without getting her to at least go home and rest for a while if she didn't come in until after me tomorrow that was a bonus prize "please." I add at the end in the hopes that maybe that will get her home

"Brennan look at me," I say she looks up at me, blue eyes meet brown "go home. It isn't selfish to take care of yourself.

I see her looking trying to see if I was actually being serious about her going or if it was a reason I would be mad tomorrow about us being in able to ID the victim first thing

"Fine." She gives in she goes into her office and grabs her stuff.

A few minutes later she comes out I had decided to wait for her and walk out with her.

When we're in the elevator I begin to speak "I don't blame you. Not anymore. I shouldn't have before it's not your fault everyone left. You didn't know everyone would."

She looks at me and gives me a half smile "If I had I wouldn't have left."

"Can I ask why you did?" spills out before I can filter

"Every time we had a murder I had felt so excited that eventually had gone so far from why I became a anthropologist I needed time and space to sort everything out to figure out the next step." I had a feeling it wasn't just murders that she needed time and space from but didn't tell her that.

Instead I ask " why'd you come back?"

"You needed us." She answers simply like explaining why 2 plus 2 equals for

"That's all?"

"Isn't that enough?" She answers my question with a question

I don't answer instead I allow us to fall back into silence for the rest of the ride down and the walk to our cars.

I see her pause and put something in the glovebox of her car before she

What I don't notice as we leave is the black van following us.

No if only I had

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Present time ( just after the end of the last chapter)

I don't call them right away.

let them have a few more hours of ignorance.

eventually I know I will have to pop that bubble.

But I don't believe it myself

through my state of disbelief in what has happened in the last twenty-four or so hours I finally grabbed my phone and press my speed dial first I call Sweets

"Dr. Sweets" he slurs telling me I had waken him up

"Sweets." I try to talk, to explain, but my mouth feels like it's filled with cotton

like if I said it, it would be true. Not that it's not.

"What's wrong?" he asks after hearing my voice

"Brennan… she's," pause take a deep breath "she's dead Sweets."

"What?"

"She's dead. The her blood pressure bottomed out and, she went into septic shock."

"Um… are you sure?"

"I was there her pressure bottomed out and her temp fell, her heart went into v-tach then she flatlined they shocked her three times upping the amount every time she didn't respond and they called time of death at 1:32 am." I say flatly

"Does anyone else know?"

"No you were my last call so first to dial."

"Ok… want me to call Booth?"

"If you really want to."

"I will I need to do something and, I probably won't be able to go back to sleep." He says like it's obvious the pauses probably debating his next question "Are _you_ ok Cam?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"You know why."

"I'm fine Sweets." I lie

"Ok, whatever you say Dr. Saroyan." He says completely unconvinced

"Goodbye Sweets" I say as I hang up

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Brennan's POV

Nine days before

I get back to the Jeffersonian, after Cam sent me home last night, at around 6:30 the next morning the van was back to following me I look at its plate DT-2758 I write it on a piece of paper and below it write Thomas J. Scott and 674-7583 ext. 806 below that and finally 5:00 am through 8:00 pm 9/21 and I slip the piece of paper into my pocket then write it on my inner wrist so I won't forget to call in the favor he owes me.

About two hours later I had finished the skull I went to my office and I dial the familiar number and the extension when he picks up "It's Brennan." I say first thing

"Hey Tempe. What do I owe this pleasure?" He says and I can tell he's smiling

" Thomas I need a favor."

"Same old Tempe strait to the point. What do you need."

"I need you to run a plate for me."

"Can't the people you work with do that?"

My eyes flicker to the platform where the others are "I don't want them to know about this until I have a better idea of what's going on or at all actually."

Ok I'll see what I can do. I'll have it to you ASAP there may be problems keeping it discreet which is what I assume you want."

"Yes please."

"Tell you what meet you in eleven days at 146 Washington street"

"See you then."

"You to Tempe."

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Present Hodgins' POV

Ring

Ring

Ring

My phone goes off at nearly three in the morning. I reach for it quickly so it won't wake Ange and answer as I walk to the bathroom.

"What happened Cam." I ask right away

"The infection got worse too quickly for them to do anything." She says between heavy breaths

"So Dr. B is dead." I say trying to wrap my mind around it

"Yes, they called time of death just over an hour ago."

"Have you told Booth?"

"Sweets is telling him as we speak."

"Ok and we're on this case?" I ask woriedly

"Unless you or Angela changed your minds." She says sure of her choice

"No we didn't. You gonna be ok?"

"Eventually."

"Good bye Cam."

"Bye Hodgins." she says before hanging up

* * *

So now I have my OC but how did Brennan know him and what use is he. He will be in at least a few more chapters. Thank you for reading. please review.

until next time

beckettlovescastlealways


	7. If I could do it myself I wouldn't ask

Hello again this chapter came easily but none the less please review three days apart updates will not come very often.

* * *

_**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**_

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it**_

_**And letting go... and no one knows**_

_**That you cry, but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

_**And you're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone**_

* * *

Brennan's POV

5 days previously

The last few days Thomas has been calling with updates he got who the license plate belonged to a Jackson Young, he told me he'd give me details tomorrow and a complete file on him a week after but in the mean time I had a few pictures that had the car complete with the license plate.

I copied all the information I already had twice and put each copy into a manila envelope. I walked up to a place where at least one person at the lab would be able to find it and put the copy there.

I then slipped one copy into the file cabinet under the file for my work in El Salvador hoping that if needed they would find that copy then I kept the final copy in my bag until I get the final bit I need. The final one is the only one I'm giving to someone directly but at the same time not at all guess we will just have to wait till tomorrow to see if it will work.

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Next Day

Ring

Ring

Ring

I grab my cell phone before my alarm clock goes off at 6 I look at the time 5:33 sighing I read the caller ID

Thomas

Rin-

"Brennan"

"Tempe."

"What happened Thomas?"

"They rearranged my hours I can't meet you after work." I roll out of my bed and start to get dressed

"Can you meet in half an hour?" I mutter shifting my phone from my hand to my shoulder starting to get my work cloths on.

"Where?"

"There's a diner right between where you and I work has good breakfast and at this time unlikely anyone but the staff will be there."

"Sounds good" I start shifting the phone to the other shoulder to finish putting on my shirt the rest of the way

"I'll text you the address"

"Ok I'll see you then"

"See you then." Grasping the phone back into my hand and turning it off

I run to the kitchen and grab my wallet and through it and my phone in my bag as I'm shoving my feet into my shoes and I am out the door

Twenty-five minutes later I walk in the diner and a minute or two after me Thomas comes in he looks just like I remember him his hair almost a black ruffled all around his head contrasting with his eyes that although normally closer to blue his pressed and crisp military uniform making them almost green. his uniform having many awards on it for all

"Hey" he says with his crooked smile his slight southern drawl "so you been waitin' long?"

"Not long at all Thomas," I say smiling "you look good."

"From what I hear your doing good add that to how good your lookin' your doin' better then I am."

"You got the file on the guy?"

"Jackson Young and all of his known associates files right here" he offers sliding the three inch thick file across the table

I quickly put it in my bag right as the waitress came up to ask us for our order

"What do you want Dr. Brennan, the usual?" She asks politely

"Yes please."

"And I'll have what ever she's havin' " Thomas says

After we have our food we fall into silence and when we are almost done I ask "So how are Kim and, the girls?"

"Katie is in her second year of college can't decide between Psychology or Education. Kathleen is a freshmen now top of her class spent too much time with you when she was little. Anna is in sixth grade and anything she tries she excels in sports and in class and she's popular which apparently in junior high that's all that matters." He gives me a recap of what happened since we last talked

"Wow last time I saw them was Katie's graduation" I say just after he finished eating and I was almost done

"Maybe we could get together before the weather gets really cold and do something."

"I would enjoy that a great deal."

"What about your friends?"

"The're good Hodgins and Angela got married and she's pregnant with their first. Booth is dating a reporter. Sweets is is just being Sweets. Cam's doing some research on brain damage on veterans." He raises his eyes at the last statement "You heard about her almost being fired?"

"Heard about it? Why do you think she wasn't before you could get back?"

"You had something to do with that?"

"She's your friend so she gets my protection. Plus you wouldn't leave a dig for her unless she is something really special."

"Thank you"

"Shoot look at the time I need to be in by 7." he says. The clock says quarter to. Throwing down the money for his breakfast and pulling his coat on he continues "This was wonderful Tempe we should do it again some time soon."

"Yes we should. Thomas before you leave I have another favor to ask… a pretty big one."

"What is it?"

"This Jackson guy he's pretty bad isn't he?" I ask though I know the answer and he nods "I need you to keep an eye on the people who work in or consult the medical legal lab often."

"You think there's more behind this then just following you guys around?"

"I don't know which worries me. You know I wouldn't ask if I thought I could handle this on my own." I say putting my jacket on.

" You got that right." he says with a bark of laughter then continuing "Sure thing Tempe."

"Goodbye First Sergeant Scott"

"Have a good day Dr. Brennan"

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWwv

Present time

Hodgins POV

Right after I'm off the phone with Cam Angela comes in to the room I had moved to her face clearly worried but there was a sense of her almost completely resigning

"That was Cam?"

"Yeah."

"She got out of surgery…"

"But?"

"They were able slow the sepsis but, her body couldn't fight it and she went into septic shock and they couldn't save her."

"So she's…dead" she asks starting to cry I cover the rooms length in three or four steps and hug her she cries into my shoulder

"I know, I know." I whisper "Hey," I say lifting her chin with my finger "we are gonna get who did this."

"You sure?" She asks voice still wet

"Yeah, they made a big mistake going after her."

I hold her into the night her still crying off and on.

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Booth's POV

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Booth" I answer untangling myself from Hannah and walking out of my room past Parker's and to the living room

"Agent Booth, it's Sweets"

"What is it Sweets? It's not even three." I barked upset about being woken up so early like whatever the kid had to tell me wouldn't be true in a few hours

"Dr. Brennan's infection kept getting worse until she went in to septic shock… her blood pressure dropped and her body was unable to fight the infection because they removed many of the organs that could've fought it. Agent Booth Dr. Brennan died just over an hour ago." He says nervously I fall to the couch it felt like he had knocked the wind out of my chest.

"Are you sure?" I force out

"Yes."

"Is the FBI investigating?"

"Yes, Agent Perota is Special Agent In Charge though."

"Why not me?"

"You know why, your to close."

"Damn it Sweets." I say needing to take my anger out on someone for this whole situation

"You will be involved though." He says trying to comfort me a little.

"Thank you Sweets." I say hanging up

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Four days previously

? POV

I look across the table at Dr. Brennan

She slides a file across the table to me.

"I need you to keep this file safe please." She breaks the silence, "You can look at it but, unless it's someone from the lab or Thomas J. Scott, you remember him, right?, looking for it it doesn't exist."

"I got it Dr. Brennan."

"Stay safe." she says as she leaves

"You too." I whisper

* * *

Please review

until next time

beckettlovescastlealways


	8. Boiling point

Back to a normalish schedule. Thank you to all who reviewed or favorited/followed my story.

* * *

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset,

Maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still

For one more day with you

* * *

Sweets POV

Present time

It's pouring rain.

Everyone is at the lab hours earlier than usual. All of them are trying to find out why but not think about what they're doing or more correctly _who_ is on the table.

Hodgins is running every test in the book. Getting as many particulates as possible from the wounds all over her body and went back to the crime scene to get the ones that the others missed. He is going to also look at her car to see if she left some clues about anything in there.

Angela is trying to find the video footage of the crash in as many different angles as possible trying to find the license plate of the other car the one that drove off after it shot Brennan then ran her car off the road.

Cam is waiting for Hodgins to finish finding the evidence on her body and going to help with her car then going to do the autopsy on Brennan. I'm still not 100% sure about them working this case or any other for that matter.

Agent Booth is in full-on denial. He is trying to work this case like he would any other but the elephant in the room is how they, that is him and Brennan, left things the night before the crash. They had a big knock-down-drag-out fight next time they saw or talked to each other was after the call for them to be at the crime scene; right before the crash.

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Brennan's POV

Two days before the crash

Booth has been a complete ass all day today and, I have finally had e nough of it. I ask for him to come to my office when he starts on the others. I grab his arm and start to dragging him and slam my door closed.

He sees that I am furious and starts to talk almost condescendingly at me "Listen Bones I don't really-"

"No, you listen Booth, what the help is up with you? I'm not going to stand by and allow you to bully the others because of something they have nothing to do with. Ever since we've been back you've been doing it to me and, I let that go, but they have done nothing to you. You have no reason, no right, to be honest. I'm sick of how you are acting."

_"You're_ sick of _me!_ HA, that's rich, considering how you're the frickin' ice queen. It's no wonder your parents left you."

Silence is ringing around the room. Then "get out."

"Bones, I'm-" he then realised that he had gone to far

"Get out, we are done. You've said what you feel and if that's how, GET OUT, I'M DONE.

"FINE" he yells back before storming out of my office then the lab. Just like that over half a decade of partnership undone in a five minute fight

The lab itself was completely silent as I march to Limbo trying to calm myself down. I hear someone try to follow me and a second set of footstep accompanying them until they both stop and start fading

An hour or so later I hear footsteps echoing around the hall and into Limbo and I look up to see Cam leaning in the doorway. We are silent for a few moments until she breaks it "That was quite a fight" she says in a slightly disapproving tone I sigh and look her directly in the eye and she almost seemed to change the course of her next question right before the words come out "Do you think that you both meant what you said?"

"I don't know about Booth but I have found that people say what they mean when they get mad and I believe that we were both furious. I know that I will not regret what I said or did any time soon if that's what you're looking for."

"Can I ask what it was about?"

"Just us reaching our boiling point. I'm glad he finally told me what he thought after all these years of us working together. Now he get what he wants, deserves, a partner who isn't cold and unemotional" I almost spit the last few words

"Now your miserable"

"I'm fine. He wanted, needed, an out and I gave it to him."

"I don't think that he actually meant 100% of what he said."

"I know that he did, at least enough of it." I say with as much certainty as I can

"How do you know?"

"Booth will be happy to have a partner that he won't have to worry about because they will have a gun and he also won't have to explain basic human emotions to." I pause and let out a deep breath Cam looks at me worried but I continue "I'm a cold fish. I'm uncaring, unemotional,unsympathetic, callous, heartless" the world is spinning so bad that I let my knees bend and try to support my weight with my arms on to the table but they can't I slips and I fall and as it slips my arm gets cut from the sharp edge.

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Cam's POV

I had gone down to Limbo to see if Brennan was ok. When I get down there her shoulders are slumped and despite the skeleton laid out in front of her she is clearly not looking at it I believe she is trying to calm down. We have a short conversation when I asked her how she knew I hadn't realised that I had open the flood gates when I see that she puts her weight on to her arms but slips her right hand slides against the sharp edge of the table and I see a large red cut, at least five inches, form along her inner arm just above the wrist.

I quickly closed the door and crossed the room to see if I could help. I saw the deep six inch cut along her right forearm. I lift it up and tell her that she will probably need stitches she gives me a bitter smile then I offer "I could do it. If you want me to." She nods slowly, tentatively, but nods yes none the less and we walk to my office. We both thank whatever has taken Angela and Hodgins away from the lab. I ask her to get on the table that does not have a body on it and grab a suture kit "I don't have any painkillers. Are you sure you still want me to do it?"

"Yeah," she nods

I start to stitch the sink back together I watch her face as she keeps it passive "you okay?" I ask worriedly when I see a flash of pain across her face.

"Yes." She says quickly "I'm fine."

Now I know why I work with the dead. I don't have to worry about if I'm hurting them.

"You know no one that you work with more than once or twice thinks you're anything like that" I say the way she had said that before had bothered me it didn't take a genius to figure out that she had heard one to many people say things like that. I pause and realize that everyone one in the lab had done it at least once "not really." I finish

She looks at me like she doesn't really believe me. "Why wouldn't they."

"You do too much good, care too much about the victims. You stay up all night and day sometimes to figure out how they died. And when it comes to the living, you can't get much more loyal, once you decide that you can trust them." I say honestly

"Thank you." She says with a smile

"I'm done" I say cutting the string on the final suture and tossing the needle "in about a week it should be healed enough to take them out" I say with one more look at her arm.

SaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaWSaW

Hodgins' POV

Present time

After about fifteen minutes or so of silence from Ange's office she tells us all to come to her office "Took a while," she says "but here's the footage from the crash." She says slowly the Angelatron's screen shows Dr. B's car then a black van. Then on the passenger side of the van we see a barrel of the gun point toward Brennan. Then...

POP

POP

POP

the camera captured Brennan trying to stop the bleeding from her chest and, failing miserably.

Then the other car hits her's she swirled back on the road. They tried again and failed. Once more and her car can't get traction and we see it flip seven or eight times until coming to rest upside-down we see the other car high tail it out of there. "Can you pause it there?" Cam asks

"Easy." Angie says pausing it

"Can we get plates from that?" The pathologist asks

"Yeah." Angie zooms in and let's the picture to clear "Looks like DT-2758"

"Now we just needed to figure out who that belongs to." Sweets pipes

As the others leave I ask Angela "why do I feel like that's too easy?"

"Because it probably is."

* * *

did any of you think it would be that easy?

please review.

until next time

beckettlovescastlealways


End file.
